Since a polymer dispersed liquid crystal display element does not need a polarizing plate, the display element has a merit that a bright display is achieved compared to a liquid crystal display element for a TN, STN, IPS, or VA mode, which uses a polarizing plate. Since the polymer dispersed liquid crystal display element has a simple element configuration, the display element is used for a light shutter such as a light control glass, and a segment display as a clock. Also, since the display element realizes a high definition display, it has been examined to use the display element for a projector, a reflective display, or the like in combination with an active driving element.
In this situation, in the case where it is considered that the polymer dispersed liquid crystal display element is used for mobile devices using active driving such as a mobile phone, a portable game console, and a PDA, it is required for the display element to maintain satisfactory display properties in a wide temperature range because the mobile devices need to be used outdoors. The polymer dispersed liquid crystal display element suitable for this purpose has been suggested (refer to PTL 1).
In addition, if this polymer dispersed liquid crystal display element can be driven at a low voltage, the liquid crystal device used herein is also suitable as a device constituent element of an electric field detector having high sensitivity.